Out Of The Box
by frumpyrox
Summary: Even though Sakura is a sophmore and Naruto and Sasuke are juniors, they're still best friends. Sasuke starts to question his sexuality, but is too afraid to come out about his struggles. What would all of Westridge High think if they knew? AU,SasuSakuNar
1. Chico Chips and Flyers

**So here we are. Feels weird typing this up, actually. I just downloaded the OpenOffice thingy since my computer doesn't have Microsoft Word. Yeah, I'm too cool for that stuff. Jk, jk. (Not really.) **

**WARNING: THIS FIC EVENTUALLY CONTAINS YAOI, BUT NOT PORN OR WHATEVER. NO LEMONS, DUDES. MAKE OUT SCENES? DUH. AGAIN, THIS IS NOT PORN. IT'S A SASUSAKUNARU THING. BUT THE PAIRING IS NARUSASU. THAT KINDA SPOILS IT, BUT WHO CARES.**

**On with the show, man. Yes, I'm a girl. Shocker. Note the sarcasm implied.**

* * *

Chapter 1-- Chico Chips and Flyers

"You have a dollar? I'm starved." The blond whined to his younger friend sitting across from him.

"Naruto, this is the millionth time this week! Geez, I could've bought a house or something with all the money I give you!" Still, she pulled a thin, crumpled up dollar from her pocket.

"Thanks, I owe you!" He snatched the bill and raced to the vending machines to get a bag of Chico Chips.

She almost jumped out of her skin when a large hand gripped her shoulder. She didn't even have to turn around to know it was Sasuke. No one else really was that bored or alone to bother her. The poor girl.

"Unlike him, I know that was your bus money to get home. I'll drive you later." His voice was deep and slightly annoyed. But only because he cared for her.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun. He's just such a little kid. I feel bad if I don't help him. Like it'll haunt me in my sleep or something."

"Hn." He sat down next to her and lightly drummed him fingers on the table.

Sakura wasn't necessarily poor, but she was far from rich. In Westridge High, only the top and latest fashions were socially accepted. Step out of those boundaries and you are officially alone and a leper. Sakura has no choice, though.

Pretty much everyone else in that school got in because their families paid the big bucks for it. That included Sasuke and Naruto. She and less than a handful of other students got in because of a scholarship or outstanding grades.

Naruto sat back down, happily munching on his Chico chips. Just like a cow, as usual.

"Dobe, keep your mouth closed. No one wants to see that crap in your mouth. It's already disgusting even before you shove it in your mouth."

Naruto made a face as if he was deeply offended, which he was. "How dare you insult the Chico Chip! How can you-"

"SHUT UP! Both of you, please! God, must you always fight about such retarded stuff!?" Sakura smacked her head down on the lunch table with her arms over it.

"I'm guessing history didn't go so well again?" Sasuke flatly asked.

"...Maybe.." Her words were muffled by her arms. He gentley placed his arm on her back and patted the top of her head. The groups of girls around the cafeteria glared at Sakura because of the attention she was getting from the hotties of their dreams.

"Sakura-chan, those girls are all bitches, anyways! You have us, that's all you need, right?" Naruto shook her arm, trying to get her to lift her face.

"I guess you're right." She smiled slightly, and gave into the hug Sasuke forced himself to give her. Yeah, he's not one for showing affection. It's just not in him. If you took one glance at his family life, you'd totally understand why. It's all about the business in this town.

"See, everything's okay! Here, have a chip!" Naruto gleefully gestured towards his precious bag of chips.

"...Uhh.. I think I'll pass on that, Naruto. But thanks, anyways." A very smart move. If you could pronounce the first billion things on the ingredients list on the bag, you deserve an award.

"Hn. Lunch is almost over. Naruto and I have to head to the fifth floor, so we'll walk you to your class."

As they exited the cafeteria, Sakura had her arms looped through both of theirs. Even though the boys were a grade ahead of her and she was a sophmore, none of them seemed to mind. Even with all the social behavior rules enforced by everyone else, they still were the best of friends. Same grade or not.

Technically speaking, though, she _was _a junior. She was smarter than half of them, actually. Thus explaining her ticket into the school.

The spotless walls with pictures of past graduates directed them to the winding staircase with bronze railings that would shine when the sky was clear and the light sparkled through the stained glass windows. Yep, all top-notch luxury.

Seconds after reaching the third floor, the bell rang, dismissing classes and sending them to their next period.

"Thanks, guys. You should head upstairs now. I don't think Mr. Hatake would be happy to find his students arriving later than himself."

"You sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Plus, I think I see Gaara over there."

"You mean the kid who's in most of your classes?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Yep. He's like my homework buddy and stuff. We almost always work together for projects. He's even more emo on the inside than you, Sasuke!" Naruto laughed with her while the offended and less emo boy just glared.

"Tch. Whatever.. Baka, let's go." He continued to pout as he dragged a snickering Naruto back up the stairs.

Sakura shook her head and sighed. She'd admit the two of them definitely had good looks, but inside they're like little kids. It was amazing how oblivious all the girls seemed to miss that part. In case you didn't notice, only girls liked the guys. In this school, homosexuality isn't "in". Not one person has admitted to it. No one wants to be alone..

She brushed her hair behind her ear as she almost skipped down the halls. Just as she reached the corner, she spotted a bit of bright red. Immediately, the Haruno girl knew it was Gaara.

"Gaara! Over here!" Her arm shot into the air as if he wouldn't notice her in the empty hallway.

He just blinked slowly and continued stapling flyers to the wall.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked curiously, staring at the collage of colorful papers.

"Hanging flyers for the show next month. The dance classes are putting together a whole routine."

He finished the last flyer and led her into the classroom. Mr. Iruka was already there writing on the board, "POP QUIZ". Joy.

**

* * *

**

**So that's Chapter 1! This was basically to just set the scene. FYI, the whole dance show thingy is gonna play a HUGE role in the story later. So try to remember it a little.**

**I'm happy to be starting this story. I pray that you guys sacrifice a few seconds of your life for me and send a review. Flames are welcome, I guess. I hope you put this on story alert! If not, you'll regret it!**

**Happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox  
**


	2. Secrets To Keep

**I read a fic today called Stolen Kiss (i think thats the title). I was laughing out of shock cuz the plot in it was super close to the plot of this story. Weird... but i loved that one-shot so much I _had _to add it to my favorites, y'know? Well, on with the show! Here's Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2-- Secrets To Keep

He finished the last flyer and led her into the classroom. Mr. Iruka was already there writing on the board, "POP QUIZ". Joy.

The class was long and boring. It seemed to drag out forever. Shikamaru could've easily slipped into the class to nap and not get caught. Barely anyone was awake. Except Sakura, of course. She had to work to stay in this school, after all.

BLIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG!!!

Suddenly, the entire class became fully alert and raced out of the classroom and flew down the stairs with the rest of the stampede. Two words: Early Release.

Her jade eyes searched the crowd for a sign of Naruto or Sasuke. She had forgotten to ask where Sasuke parked. And to make it even better, there were five different parking lots.

"Sakura!! Over here!" She shot her head back to see Tenten flailing her arms above the rush of students a good distance behind her. But with everyone trying to race out, it was hard as hell to slow down. Forget stopping, the crowd would run you over!

Somehow, she'd managed to slow down enough for Tenten to catch up. "Hey Sakura! Man, with all these midterms, I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever!"

"Yeah, same here." She was trying her best not to fall down the stairs as bodies shoved past her.

"I think I see Neji down there. I finally got the guts to ask him out for a movie. See ya around!!" She Hopped onto the railing and slid straight down to the bottom. Sakura would never even dream of trying that here.

Since she wasn't all that coordinated, she'd surely lose her balance and fall off. And even if she was balanced, someone would want a good laugh and shove her off. Again, big fall means big hurt. And to top it off, she's deathly afraid of heights. Big time.

Once she was on the first floor, the crowds weren't as big and dangerous. All of those people who wanted to get out already were revving up their shiny sports cars and shooting out onto the road.

She slowed down at the entrance, not knowing which way to go first. Suddenly, two arms gripped her tight from behind.

"I've been waiting for you, missy. So slow, you know that?" Insults, deep voice, strong hold.. It was definitely Sasuke.

"Sorry, sorry." She apologized tiredly. He released her and patted her on the back.

"Come on, Naruto's pulling up the car. He said he wanted to go to the mall. You in?" He asked, eying her after wincing from the screech of his tires flying around the corner recklessly. He was now regretting letting Naruto drive.

They always went to the mall. Most of the time they never actually bought anything, but it was still fun just to be there. They made an effort to go at least twice a month. Mostly more than that. Johnny Rocket's had the best shakes and they were addictive.

"Sure! I'm hungry for a good burger, anyways."

* * *

_Next day..._

The indoor court squeaked as the boys dribbled the ball back and forth. Sweat swiveled down their faces as Coach Gai blew his obnoxious whistle.

"Alright! Take a break, guys!" He yelled, causing his voice to echo in the humongous gymnasium.

The teens plopped down on the cool benches and watched the cheer squad practice their routines.

"Dude, they're so hot!" Kiba barked. (ha ha, couldn't help myself.) He shook the guy next to him who happened to be Shino.

"Don't touch me." He warned him.

"Chill! Sorry, it's just- I love gym! Who doesn't? It's an easy grade and you get a great view of the cuties over there!"

"What do you think about that babe over in the super short skirt, Sasuke?" Sai asked. The rest of the guys looked over at the Uchiha to hear what he'd say.

"Hn." He replied curtly.

"Oh, come on! It's Yamanaka Ino, for crying out loud!" Kiba whined.

Sasuke looked back at the blond. She was pretty, but he wasn't interested in her at all.

"She's got a nice ass, I'll give her that. But she's not really my type." He would just see a pretty person. Nothing to seriously stare at. But he didn't want to raise suspicion, so of course he would go along with it as best as he could.

"Whatever, man. You're too picky, you know that, right? Every hot girl we look at you don't give a shit." Kiba lectured.

'I wish I knew why..' Sasuke shrugged it off and went to the showers.

* * *

The sky was pitch black. Stars glowed up in the heavens, aiding the moon. Everything was calm and relaxed as usual. Except Naruto.

His alarm on his phone vibrated in the pillow, letting him know it was about time to go. (1:30 am.) He crouched by his door and peaked out into the hallway. He was silently watching his uncle across the hall in his office typing up a storm.

'Would he just finish up already!?' Naruto yelled in his head.

That was the problem. Jiraiya always- and I mean _always _took his time writing up his books. But obviously it had to be doing some good. Seriously, it's not like they just _found _their money laying around.

Regardless, since he was right across the hall, any noise would be heard from Naruto's room. Finally, his uncle got up and stretched before leaving his office and going upstairs to his room. Thank God.

Naruto did his little happy dance and crept to his window. He snapped it open and crawled out to the tree next to it. He slid down the trunk and smiled at the red-head that was waiting for him.

"Sorry I took so long. He wouldn't stop typing! Gaara, I swear, even _you _would've fallen asleep he was so slow!"

The boy just stared oddly at the blond and shook his head. "No need to fuss now. It'll just waste the time we have." He purred out.

Naruto placed his hands on Gaara's chest as he backed him into the tree. Their lips crashed and sucked the life out of each other. They only had so much time until dawn. No one was to know.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't so sure about himself lately. Ever since the end of middle school, he noticed he didn't care much for girls in the way mostly all the other boys did. Then halfway through freshmen year, he began to stare at guys. He thought he was just looking. Like looking at a stop sign or looking at a pencil.

But during his sophomore year, something more happened.

He had finished with his shower and was sitting on the bench by the lockers, drying his hair with his towel. One of the guys from his gym class was covered only from the waist down with a towel. That guy was blabbing with a friend in front of Sasuke with another guy.

Sasuke would stare at his glistening abs and the white towel, barely keeping its hold around the teen. But he was snapped from his gaze when the guy would speak up and glare at him. "What are staring at me for? Don't tell me your a gay fag or something, Uchiha!"

His mind panicked. What should he say!? Quick, cover it up!

"Tch, like _I'd _be gay. Get real."

No way could he be gay. First off, just the thought of it felt weird. And everyone would be all weird, too, if they knew. He had to put an end to it. Maybe.. Just maybe.. He wasn't catching the signs of love like everyone else. Maybe he actually saw Sakura as more than just a friend. Yeah, that makes sense. After that, he started to think about her. Or at least tried to.

It's been like that all the way until now. Halfway through junior year. Everyone and everything.

* * *

**I'm hoping this chapter was a bit more exciting now. The first was seriously just to bring out the characters and stuff. I'm not sure what I wanna type after this story. If anyone wants to, please send me an idea for a plot or something. I'd really appreaciate it. I'll definitely give them credit for it.**

**happy unbirthday**

--frumpyrox


	3. What Do You Say?

**Sorry I took so long to update, people. I'm just gonna skip the excuses and get straight into my totally random comment:**

**My favorite song in the entire world is... drum rolllll...**

**I will follow you into the dark by death cab for cutie. I totally memorized the entire song a long time ago and now it's stuck in my head out of nowhere!! But i don't mind, lol.**

**Also, I checked how many people have read the story and how many reviewed. I was really sad. A lot of people read this, but not even 1/4 review!!! Please, guys, drop a review when you're done and brighten my day. Thank you. Now do what you came here to do: READ MY FIC!!**

* * *

Chapter 3-- What Do You Say?

"Naruto. Come here." Sasuke commanded his friend from across the almost empty hall.

"What now, teme? I gotta piss!"

"I'm gonna ask Sakura out tomorrow morning, so I can't take you home tomorrow. Remember your car." Naruto blinked a few times as the hamster in his head began to run in the rusty wheel.

"WHAT!?!?! Really!!?!?!? She's actually told me she kinda likes you, too! But... How can you seem so... not into it?" Wow. A not-so-retarded question came out of his mouth. Actually, it wasn't a retarded question at all. That hamster must really be working hard in there.

"Hn. Whatever." He turned with his hands in his pockets and trudged away.

"HEY! THAT WASN'T AN ANSWER!!"

* * *

"Hi, Sasuke-kun! Where's Naruto?" Sakura greeted the Uchiha as she opened the car door. He had texted her the night before saying he'd pick her up. She didn't see this as a suspicious act or anything since he'd offer every once in awhile. 

"He wanted to take his car today." He pulled back onto the street and sped away, not really obeying the speed limit. It's not like he couldn't afford to pay the ticket. But then again, he knew all the streets and corners the cops hid and knew to slow down there.

"Finally! I was afraid it'd rust soon if he didn't get it moving again. It's such a pretty car, too." She began to fiddle with the bracelet on her wrist.

"Sakura, do you want to go out with me?" He asked, barely taking his eyes off the road as he also swiveled around a car that wasn't going 70 mph in the 45mph zone.

"What?" She asked utterly confused.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He rephrased, pulling into the school parking lot.

"I..I.."

He turned to face her completely after pulling the keys out of the ignition. "You know, I kinda just asked you out, so can I have an answer?" His grin made her laugh.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun. I would love to go out with you!" She leaned over and hugged him tightly, which he returned.

* * *

News spread like a fart on a bus. First only the people close by knew or noticed, then as those people started making a big deal about it, so did everyone else. Even if they honestly had no idea what was going on. 

The two walked hand in hand down the hall. One remained cool and collected while the other was blushing like mad and staring at the floor with a permanent smile.

"Woo-hoo! Sakura and teme sitting in a tree! F-U-C-" Naruto was singing, before Sasuke punched him in the face, of course.

"Sasuke-kun, I need to go to class. I'll see you later at lunch. Bye, Naruto! You might wanna go get some ice for that."

"Wait!" Sasuke pulled her back to him. He held her tight against his defined chest. Her face was yet again red as ever.

"Uhm, yes?" She squeaked.

He leaned his head down and caught her lips in a feverish kiss. When he pulled away, she was even _more _red.

"I'll walk you to class." He whispered, smiling cutely down at her. She nodded shortly and followed him with her hand locked in his. _If I could do __**that**__, no way can I be gay._

"GO TEME! GET TO SECOND BASE!"

Days to weeks had passed by, and Sakura was in heaven. She had the boyfriend she secretly always wanted and he wanted her back. Or so she thought. They held hands, made out in empty hallways, blah blah blah.. You know, the whole damn package. Even flowers on the occasion.

But.. Here. Let's just take a peak into one of their makeout sessions in his car. (They skipped lunch.)

_Mhmm.. Sasuke-kun.. Ohmigod, this is amazing! More.._

Sasuke:

_Man, I can taste that granola bar she had. Ew, it had peanut butter. Oh man, I forgot to print the paper for 5th period.. Damn, I guess I can still go to the library before class. I can probably return Neji's notebook on the way. Is he going out with that Tenten girl?_

Yeeeeaaaahh... He's obviously not too excited about what's going on. He just let it slide, though. That was his plan since day one when he kissed her for the first time.

Now, let's join the three amigos at lunch as they munched on the edible parts of their...burritos? Wait, no. I think it's a salad. Or maybe bits and pieces of the road kill they saw that morning. Oh well.

"Hey guys! I wanna tell you something. But you have to promise not to laugh, okay?" Naruto asked seriously while digging around for crumbs in his Chico Chips.

The couple looked at each other with uninterested faces and shrugged.

Naruto took a deep breath then leaned across the table towards them. Finally he whispered,

"I have a boyfriend."

* * *

**Yes, he has told his friends. But will he say who it is? Will Sakura turn out to be homophobic? And what about Sasuke??? I guess you'll have to review and I might update faster.**

**happy unbirthday**

--frumpyrox


	4. No Way Around It

**Okay, just to warn you, this is a pretty short chapter. There's a big scene thingy that I need to do, but I want it to have it's own chapter and stuff. So...yeah. Please review!!! I find people adding this to their favorite's list, but not putting it on alert. I dunno, it makes me laugh. It's like saying, "Hey, I love your story, but I don't care to see how it ends." Whatever, lol. Onward, reader! Chapter 4 awaits!!!**

* * *

Recap

"Hey guys! I wanna tell you something. But you have to promise not to laugh, okay?" Naruto asked seriously while digging around for crumbs in his Chico Chips.

The couple looked at each other with uninterested faces and shrugged.

Naruto took a deep breath then leaned across the table towards them. Finally he whispered,

"I have a boyfriend."

Chapter 4-- No Way Around It

Sakura swallowed the food she had in her mouth slowly, trying to take as long as possible to avoid being the next person to speak. Sasuke tensed up tremendously. He clenched his fist on his thigh as he inhaled deeply.

"Who is he?" The smooth Uchiha asked.

"Uhm.. I don't think he wants me to-"

"You already told us about him, so there's really no point in hiding him now." Sakura knew he could easily spit out a good comeback, but oddly enough, it seemed like he _wanted _to tell them.

"It's Gaara." He mumbled.

Sakura giggled and ruffled his hair. "Aww, he's so cute! Good choice, Naru-kun!"

Naruto began to blush and rolled in his bottom lip, avoiding eye contact. "You really think so?"

"Of course! You two are like, total opposites, but fit together. I'm happy for you. Aren't you, Sasuke-kun?" Both of them looked towards the quiet teen.

Naruto began to get nervous and fidgeted. Could Sasuke be homophobic? Did he find it too weird to be best friends with a gay guy? Did he want to walk away and forget their friendship?

But the Uchiha didn't even register that he was being asked a question. He was too busy processing the information he had just received...slowly..

'Gaara? The Gaara in Sakura's class?! The freak with the red shaggy hair and thick-ass eyeliner!?!?! No way! Naruto couldn't possibly have hooked up with that turd! NEVER!!! Wait... I'm not jealous or anything. I just don't think Gaara's good enough for him. He doesn't know that Naruto is allergic to green apples, or that he is very self-concious about the last scar on his right cheek or that... I'm gay.. No way around it. Then what about Sakura..?'

"Sasuke?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you?" Sakura asked again.

"Aren't I what?"

"Happy that Naruto is with Gaara." She explained slowly.

"Oh. I.."

"Sasuke, look. I guess it's not a surprise you aren't comfortable with me being gay. I dunno, don't worry, I guess. You don't have to hang out with me or-"

"Dude, it's fine. A little surprised, but it's okay. I'm happy for you, man." He gave a strained smile.

"Phew! Now that this has been straightened out, I'm off to the Chemistry lab! I'll take the bus, I need to stay after school a little later. Bye!" She disappeared out of the cafeteria just as the bell rang. Naruto spotted Gaara and raced after him. Sasuke was left with a saddened smile and a whole period to think over..everything..

He felt as if he was seperated from time and the world. It was all going in slow motion as he shuffled through the congested halls to his next class. No, he wasn't going there. He already forgot to do his homework and was in no position to be scolded. Not today. Today, he needed to breathe on the roof.

Quickly, he slipped around the corner and into the back stairs leading to the roof. His footsteps echoed ahead of him in the darkness.

'Sakura and Naruto are my best friends. Now, Sakura is my girlfriend. It just doesn't feel right. Love can't in truth actually be like this. Sure, I love her, but not like _that._ Just as a sister or something. Dammit, I'm horrible.. Here I am, using her in my stage of denial while she's out there, oblivious to it all. Poor Sakura.. Tomorrow I promise to fix this.' He huffed a little, then looked around at the peaceful site around him. "But now, I sleep."

* * *

**Sooo... That wasn't so bad, now was it? Next chapter, Sasuke tells Sakura that he's gay. Trust me, you're gonna wanna read this! I've been rewriting this scene like 14 times already!!! Please review and tell me what you think so far! Yes, there _is _such thing as a stupid question, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to hear it or answer it! Same for reviews!!**

happy unbirthday

--frumpyrox


	5. This Is Us

**This is probably my favorite chapter. Just to give you the heads up, you'll be given a song later in the chapter to listen to while reading. It will totally make a difference. Also, the author's note at the end of the chapter is really important. Please don't skip it. **

* * *

Recap

He felt as if he was seperated from time and the world. It was all going in slow motion as he shuffled through the congested halls to his next class. No, he wasn't going there. He already forgot to do his homework and was in no position to be scolded. Not today. Today, he needed to breathe on the roof.

Quickly, he slipped around the corner and into the back stairs leading to the roof. His footsteps echoed ahead of him in the darkness.

'Sakura and Naruto are my best friends. Now, Sakura is my girlfriend. It just doesn't feel right. Love can't in truth actually be like this. Sure, I love her, but not like _that._ Just as a sister or something. Dammit, I'm horrible.. Here I am, using her in my stage of denial while she's out there, oblivious to it all. Poor Sakura.. Tomorrow I promise to fix this.' He huffed a little, then looked around at the peaceful site around him. "But now, I sleep."

Chapter 5-- This Is Us

The next day in school, there was an assembly. Their principal Tsunade stood on the stage in the auditorium facing all the sophomores and juniors of Westridge. "Today," her stern voice boomed through the room. "we are recruiting students to help out with the performance the dance classes are going to be putting on for us."

Everyone sighed with relief. They all assumed they had been caught or found out about. You know, the druggies, sex scandals, vandalism.. All that stuff.

"We are still looking for a host, a few stage hands, and a couple of girls to help with makeup."

Everyone was completely quiet. Seeing this, the golden-eyed principal glared at the crowd and added, "Those who volunteer will be thrown a pizza party the following day with the rest of the dancers."

Almost immediately, dozens of hands were shot up eagerly.

Sasuke was sitting behind Sakura with his class. Unfortunately, they couldn't just sit where ever they wanted. He reached into his bag and pulled out a black sharpie. Then he opened his folder, but didn't have any paper! He'd simply just _tell_ her, but with everyone so tightly packed together, privacy was a serious issue here.

And he was so close, too! His patience had just run out, so he yanked off the cap to the black marker and began to write in his hand: I'm sorry, I'm gay.

He tapped her shoulder and before she could turn around, he put his hand in front of her. After a few seconds, he saw her visibly tense up.

Slowly, she turned around to face him. Her face was covered in hurt and confusion. He mouthed, 'I'm sorry' to her. Almost instantly, her eyes became mixed with thick tears and she knew.

She knew what they had was gone. She knew what they had- no, what she _thought _they had was never there. She knew it had all been a lie, a waste of time..

"Dismissed!" All the students got up and shuffled out of the auditorium. Sasuke and Sakura did not move. They remained in their seats locked in a deep stare. Finally she blinked, pushing the tears down her cheeks as she looked away and shoved through the crowd.

* * *

His next class was spent staring at an ant struggling to walk straight without two of his legs. Yes, quite depressing. 

Lunch came and he scanned the cafeteria for Sakura. Not Naruto, because he was "absent with the sniffles". Gaara had coincidentally been absent, too. I guess a few hours before dawn got old and they wanted to have more energy for their fun.

No pink-haired girl anywhere. He walked back out and ran up and down the stares. He even checked the roof. But she was nowhere. He was seriously getting worried now. Hopelessly, he leaned on the railing and looked out at the courtyard.

From the corner of his eye, he picked up a small bit of pink. Sure enough, Sakura was crouched against the back wall of the school. Without a second thought, he flew down the stairs and whipped around the corners until he was outside, hidden close.

(Playing Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus is totally recommended now.)

She was crying quietly, picking at her sandwich. He watched as she suddenly stopped and began bawling into her arms helplessly. He felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest and his eyes prickled with tears.

He couldn't take it anymore. He ran over to her balled up form and hugged her tightly. Her shaking only increased as she wrapped her arms desperately around his neck and soaked the collar of his deep green shirt. His hands rubbed her back until she released him and sat back down and wiped her nose on her arm.

"W-why..?" She barely whispered.

"I..I think..I was in denial. I was confused. And I still am, but much less.." He wiped away a stray tear from her moist cheek.

He continued again. "Sakura, I still love you. I'll always be here for you." He leaned against the wall next to her. " No matter what. I'd never give you up. Ever.. You are my love, Sakura. As a sister, but no one else can replace you."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and inhaled through her stuffy nostrils. "Then I guess I love you like a brother." Sasuke still felt her sadness soaking through her skin.

"But from now on, _little sister_, before you decide to go out with a guy, I'm checking him out first to make sure he's okay."

"You could do that whether you're gay or not."

"Nooo.. I mean _check him out, _if you know what I mean." Her head shot up and she yelled with a smile, "SASUKE!!" They both began to laugh hysterically all over each other with watery eyes. But with tears of happiness.

"So are you gonna tell Naruto?"

"Not yet. I'm still trying to get used to the idea myself. When I'm ready, he'll know."

She snapped open a can of Mountain Dew. "Sooo... We broke up?"

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I guess all the gossip girls are gonna be disappointed that we're still friends."

"Sasuke-kun, can I be honest with you?"

"Sure."

"You aren't that great of a kisser."

He stole half of her sandwich.

"HEY!!"

* * *

(Yeah, now would be the time to make sure you stop listening to Guardian Angel. It definitely won't fit with the next scene..At all.. OH OH OH!!! Listen to Wolf Like Me by TV On The Radio. Awesome song. The rhythm and stuff fits. Forget the words, lol.) 

Sasuke pushed open the gymnasium doors and walked in to join the rest of the guys in matching basketball outfits on the court for a game of basketball.

They were acting suspicious and kept their distance from him. Plenty kept snickering and smirking at each other. Finally, someone threw the ball towards him. A brave dude from the group ran at him, and instead of grabbing the ball, he grabbed his wrist.

He flipped the Uchiha's hand over and his eyes widened at the smudged but still clear words in his palm. "Holy shit, man! You're right!" He yelled across the court as he released his wrist. "He _is _a fag!!"

All the guys began to crack up. Once it died down a little, Kabuto spoke up. "Geez, Sasuke. That was quite a show you put on behind the school during lunch. _Very heartwarming."_

* * *

**Yes, interesting, no? Heehee.. Sasu's in some deep shit now, huh? OH WAIT!!! PLEASE VIEW MY PROFILE AFTER YOU REVIEW!!! I HAVE A QUESTION I'D LIKE YOU GUYS TO ANSWER! It's in the 3rd paragraph or something. But I'm almost positive you'll be more than happy to answer, lol.**

happy unbirthday

--frumpyrox


	6. A Gift Before I Go

**I'm not gonna be updating for a few weeks, so please don't kill me. I'm off to the Grand Canyon to go river rafting!! Woohoo!! So, this chapter will end nicely. Trust me. Enjoy!!!!!**

* * *

_Dedicated to my best friend Casey. You just moved from here in Miami, Florida all the way to California. Dude, I already miss you. Please don't do anything too stupid without me knowing. Love you._

Recap

They were acting suspicious and kept their distance from him. Plenty kept snickering and smirking at each other. Finally, someone threw the ball towards him. A brave dude from the group ran at him, and instead of grabbing the ball, he grabbed his wrist.

He flipped the Uchiha's hand over and his eyes widened at the smudged but still clear words in his palm. "Holy shit, man! You're right!" He yelled across the court as he released his wrist. "He _is _a fag!!"

All the guys began to crack up. Once it died down a little, Kabuto spoke up. "Geez, Sasuke. That was quite a show you put on behind the school during lunch. _Very heartwarming."_

Chapter 6-- A Gift Before I Go

Sasuke was seriously pissed. Not just at Kabuto, but at himself for not knowing he was there.

"Tch. Did you honestly think that racing around the school wouldn't draw attention to yourself? I guess you homos aren't that smart either." All the guys began to laugh at Sasuke.

Suddenly, out of no where, Coach Gai blew his ear-popping whistle, stunning the crowd. "Alright, settle down, you idiots!" He looked a little uneasy and sympathetic at Sasuke for a brief moment. "No one should be judged by their sexual orientation, race, hobbies.. anything! Now, no matter what, Sasuke is still the same guy. He's a great part of our team and deserves respect. Now get out there and give me 20 youthful laps!"

After the class finished, they all rushed into the locker room. Sasuke was the last to enter the room. A few of them, Kiba and Sai, came out with only their towels on. They sashayed over to him and pretended to give him a strip tease.

"OoOoh.. Sasuke-_kun,_ you getting a boner yet?" Kiba cooed.

"Sexy, eh?" Sai whispered, rubbing Sasuke's tense shoulders. Again, all the viewers cracked up at the performance. Sasuke brushed past them and into the showers. No one went in until he was done..

The next day at school, everyone had heard. People gathered in little sections snickering and giving odd glances to the Uchiha as he made his way to his homeroom. Naruto shifted uncomfortabley in front of the door.

"Naruto, this isn't your homeroom."

"..Is it true..?"

"..."

"Sasuke-"

"It is." He shoved past the shocked blonde into the classroom.

Someone had scribbled in big pink letters, 'Sasuke's a faggot!!' on the board. He sat alone.

Lunch was quite odd. Sasuke and Naruto sat together at a table by themselves. Actually, Naruto sat with him, despite all the students laughing at them, saying they looked like they were on a date. Naruto didn't care.

"So you're sure about it?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence between them.

"I guess.." He mumbled, staring at and stirring the chili in front of him.

"How do you know?"

"I'm just not into girls.. I dunno.. In gym, when I'd go into the locker rooms, I'd catch myself staring too much at the other guys. I'd.. I'd get bored in class and picture them..and it'd turn me on.." He began to blush deep shades of red. He could barely believe what he'd just said.

"Am I one of those guys?"

Sasuke looked up in shock at Naruto. But before he could even think of a reply, a scream filled the air. The two of them knew that scream well. Sakura.

They ran towards the lunch line. There she was, drenched in chili. In front of her were a group of jocks and their girlfriends laughing it up. One of them, Kabuto of course, had a spilt bowl in his hands.

"Oops, didn't see you there, hobo!" He and his friends slapped hands and laughed at her drenched form on the verge of tears.

"HEY! Leave her alone!" Sasuke yelled at them.

"Oh look, guys! The faggot's here to save the day! What are you gonna do? Have a wet dream about me or something?" He turned behind him to laugh and high five one of his crew. But right when he turned back to face Sasuke, the teen showed him exactly what he was gonna do. He punched him square in the face, bringing on a mega gross nose bleed and an extremely loose tooth.

Naruto smirked at Kabuto's curled up body on the floor and stuck his tongue out, followed by his infamous fox-like grin.

Sakura's two best friends walked her out of the cafeteria and into the vacant hallway. She tugged on Sasuke's shirt and right when he turned around, she hugged him tightly, despite all the chili she was wearing. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

They walked to Sasuke's locker where he had a few extra shirts for after basketball practice if he forgot to bring a clean shirt.

"Here, you can change into this." He said, tossing her a red shirt with the band Nine Inch Nails written on the bottom left hem. He pulled off his shirt and pulled on a black Nirvana tee. Naruto blushed slightly when he noticed how tight it fit him, showing off his abs. But neither noticed the blond's pink cheeks.

The two guys waited outside the girls' locker room as she washed her hair and changed. The empty halls seemed to go on forever.

"...Gaara and I broke up."

"Must've been hard."

"Not really. We saw it coming. It was less about the feelings, and more of just being horny and making out."

"Hn."

"What do you think matters more?" He slid to the ground.

"Feelings, I guess." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"Same here." Sasuke followed him to the floor.

"I like this certain guy.."

"Yeah? What's he like?"

"Ehh.. Kinda my height, funny, really weird, friendly, loyal.. Just..himself."

Naruto slid a little closer.

"Is he gay?"

"Mhm." A little closer.

"Do you really know him well?"

"Definitely." Inched over even more.

"Is he in this school?"

"Yep.." He could feel his body heat.

"You close friends?"

"Pretty much." His hand rested on his. He could feel Sasuke tense up for a second, then relax.

"He's a blonde?"

"Uh huh." He shifted forward and got into a crawling position.

"What's his favorite color?"

"Orange." He crawled in front of him.

"Is he shy?"

"No way." He sat facing forward on his lap.

"Does he have a boyfriend?"

"Not anymore." He leaned even closer.

His voice was a small whisper. "I think I might know the guy." His lips plunged slowly into the raven's.

"Okay, I'm clean. You guys ready to gooOOH MY GOD!!" Sakura dropped all her stuff.

The two of them broke off their kiss and stared at her wide eyed. Naruto was still on Sasuke's lap. Sakura's gaping mouth twisted into an evil but sweet smile. "So you're a couple now?"

Naruto hid behind Sasuke's face on his shoulder, slightly hidden from Sakura's view. With his baby voice he replied slowly, "Maaaybeee..."

He shifted around to get comfortable, which made Sasuke "uncomfortable" down there where a lot of contact was going on. Naruto bent Sasuke's hand back and laced his fingers through his. At first, Sasuke was hesitant, but it felt so right. He immediately locked his fingers in. Sakura stared at them as if gazing at a beautiful painting that totally caught her attention.

"Awwww!! You guys!! I'm so happy!" She ran over to them and fell to her knees to hug them. The boys unlocked their hands to wrap their arms around the only girl they'd ever admit to being in love with.

* * *

**No, the story is not over. We got a waaaayyy's to go. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thank you!!!**


	7. Screw the Script

**I just came back from my trip down the Grand Canyon. I went river rafting!! No showers or real toilets for 6 days... NO SHOWERS!!!! Why didn't I shower in the river? It was 30 degrees in the water and it was all MUD. NO JOKE. Then I went to Las Vegas and that was cool. I miss the Canyon. It was super amazing. Ask a parent about it. You have to plan about a year in advance. Use the Western River company. THEY ROCK!!! GOURMET MEALS ALL DAY!!!! NO JOKE!!!! But you must be at least 12 years old. It is the actual American Dream Vacation. I'm dead serious. It's one you'll never forget.**

**Besides that, this is the last chapter. At the bottom, I'll have another author's note to let you know what's next on my schedule. **

* * *

Recap

His voice was a small whisper. "I think I might know the guy." His lips plunged slowly into the raven's.

"Okay, I'm clean. You guys ready to gooOOOH MY GOD!!" Sakura dropped all her stuff.

The two of them broke off their kiss and stared at her wide eyed. Naruto was still on Sasuke's lap. Sakura's gaping mouth twisted into an evil but sweet smile. "So you're a couple now?"

Naruto hid behind Sasuke's face on his shoulder, slightly hidden from Sakura's view. With his baby voice he replied slowly, "Maaaybeee..."

He shifted around to get comfortable, which made Sasuke "uncomfortable" down there where a lot of contact was going on. Naruto bent Sasuke's hand back and laced his fingers through his. At first, Sasuke was hesitant, but it felt so right. He immediately locked his fingers in. Sakura stared at them as if gazing at a beautiful painting that totally caught her attention.

"Awwww!! You guys!! I'm so happy!" She ran over to them and fell to her knees to hug them. The boys unlocked their hands to wrap their arms around the only girl they'd ever admit to being in love with.

Chapter 7-- Screw The Script

After their little scene in the hallway, the bell rang. The boys didn't want to seem suspicious, so they got up before anyone could see them and headed off to their next classes.

When the chalkboards had been erased, books shoved under the desks, scribbled work crumbled into backpacks and the students were finally dismissed, Naruto headed out to his car. He had parked near all the "hot rod" cars, so they were all gone and he was in a deserted parking lot beside the school.

Just as he was opening the back door, a muscular arm hooked around his waist. Naruto didn't move, just smirked and said, "Getting feisty already, are we?"

"We need to talk." Naruto's smirk disappeared.

He turned around to face the raven and nervously. "You don't want to be with me?" His voice was small and hurt.

"No, that's definitely not it." Sasuke smiled warmly and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Then what is it?" Naruto locked his hand in his.

"We need to keep it a secret.."

"What the hell do you mean? Are you..embarrassed by me!?" He pulled his hand away, obviously pissed off. But just as he did, Sasuke pushed him into the car in the back seat with himself on top.

"No, Naruto. Just listen to me." His stern face was a speck apart from Naruto's shocked face.

"W-what is it?"

"Look, only Sakura and I know that you're gay. The whole school knows I am. And you've seen their reaction already. Why bother saying anything and getting the same treatment? I care about you and don't want that to happen, okay? So I'm cool with having a secret relationship. Besides," he lifted himself off of him and pulled Naruto out as well.

Sasuke pushed him into the side of the car and held him there by pinning him against the vehicle with his hips. His face was super close again. "it makes it that much more fun. Don't you think, _Naru-chan?" _

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his secret boyfriend's face and smashed their lips together. He wasn't good under pressure.

Naruto wasn't done yet, though. After the inexperienced Sasuke pulled back, Naruto and his experienced self fell back into the car, pulling Sasuke in with him. Side by side, they made out with each other, groping at hair, shoulders, waists, and Naruto was first to get a handful of Sasuke's firm ass.

Sasuke squeaked a little in surprise, which made Naruto pull back and laugh as Sasuke pouted.

"Sorry, man." Naruto chuckled. "I just never expected to ever hear you _squeak!_" He began to laugh again.

"It's not funny." Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto kissed his forehead and tucked the boy's head under his chin. They laid there, wrapped in each other's arms for awhile. Sasuke nibbled on the blond's shirt and snuggled closer, hoping he'd get to do this frequently.

_After a few weeks of planned and not-so-planned make out sessions, mall dates with Sakura and some movie nights without Sakura, aaaaannnnddd Sakura secretly teasing them_

The auditorium was packed with teenagers in their junior and senior years. No underclassmen in sight. Except for Sakura. But shh! She's hiding in Sasuke's hoodie. Though of course, it's too big.

It was finally the second best day (the best day is the day when some kid related to the school board's president gets an exam day canceled and made a weird holiday that's only celebrated by a tiny town in Ukraine.) for the three musketeers. The dance class performance.

The first half of the day the upperclassmen are in the auditorium to watch the dance. Then the second performance is for the underclassmen.

Sakura slipped in with the upperclassmen because she had plans for after the show. Obviously they aren't plans to get into a junior class. No. The plan was that she and the gay Romeo and Juliet were going to sneak out after the show and spend the rest of the afternoon at the mall.

Sasuke and Sakura were in the audience and Naruto was on stage. No, he wasn't a dancer. He was the host for the first show. Some freshman with a horrible lisp was the host in the next show.

The lights dimmed and the from behind the curtain, Naruto popped out with a bunch of note cards in hand. Yeah, he's not the best at remembering his lines.

"Good morning, juniors and seniors." He began, his voice was completely emotionless as he concentrated on reading off the cards. "My name, as you know, is Naruto. And I'll be your toast- I mean host-" he flipped the card. "..today. Now, sit back and relax as you enjoy a choreographed dance to the song, 'Candyman' by Christina Aguilara."

The crowd clapped as he jumped behind the curtain as it began to open. As the music began to play, all the guys sat up as girls in candy cane tights and colorful clingy leotards danced around. Except Sasuke.

He was busy criticizing their 'harmony' and clumsy footwork. He snorted when the girl with fake boobs tripped.

Halfway through the show, the crowd was getting a bit bored, but glad to at least not be in class. Naruto came out once again to introduce the next dance number.

"Alright. Wasn't that exciting?" He was reading much faster, not liking his job anymore. "The next dance is the most complicated one you'll see today. So it'll be performed I'm gay by the advanced group." The crowd began to murmur about the squished in words that didn't seem to fit.

"Ah! Screw this!" He tossed the cards behind him. "I'm gay." In the middle of the audience, Sasuke squeezed Sakura's hand. Naruto continued.

"I'm gay. Yeah, you heard me! And I'm not afraid to say it, either. Here, just to prove it, I'll say it again. I'm gay! See?" The crowd was completely shocked. "And you know what? I have a boyfriend, too! His name is Sasuke Uchiha. There. I said it. Now you can go ahead and say what you want. I don't give a crap! You people are just pissed off because it's different and you all are too fricken scared to step out of the box and try something new, something that hasn't been considered 'in' yet. Sasuke and I don't care for that box. Why do you? Oh, the next dance is Beat The Road Hard or something. Enjoy!"

Everyone was roaring in conversation as he disappeared behind the curtain and the next dance began. Sasuke was smiling as Sakura rubbed his hand with her thumb. A little tear slid down his cheek. But the little sappy moment going on his head was soon interrupted by his vibrating cell phone. It was a text from his not-so-secret-boyfriend.

-MEET U GUYZ ON THE ROOF AFTR SHOW:)-

The two of them crawled out before the crowd calmed down and snuck past the teachers to the staircase. Kabuto was at home "sick". He was actually getting a nose job, so he couldn't be around to report to the public of their doings.

When the creaked open the door to the roof, they saw Naruto at the railings, slumped over it with his back to them. He was enjoying the breeze. Sakura quietly stayed near the door as Sasuke walked over to him.

With his coal eyes fixated on his boyfriend, he called out to him. "Hey." He said casually. Just as Naruto turned around to face him, Sasuke had been right in front of him and meaningfully kissed him lightly on the lips as he pressed his body against him. Naruto locked his hands behind Sasuke's waist as the darker haired boy gently held the tips of his fingers on Naruto's jawline.

The kiss deepened and time passed pretty fast. Sakura was still there, but sat down to catch up on her reading while they caught each others spit.

"Look guys, as much as I'm happy for you guys and all, I'm bored as hell. Can we go now?" The two slowed down and pulled back even slower with a string of saliva connecting them until Naruto licked Sasuke's mouth, making the string disappear. (OoOoh...magic!!)

"Fine, fine, Sakura-chan. So impatient!"

"You guys were making out for a freakin' twenty minutes!!! _You're _the impatient one! You can't wait to pull Mr. Ego over here into bed!" Yeah, when she gets mad, she. Gets. Mad.

"Okay, we get it! No need to throw a hissy at me!" Sakura just rolled her eyes and began to climb down the ladder on the side of the building.

The two boys followed her down. Sasuke parked his car right next to the building for a quick getaway. Sakura hopped in the back as the other two got in the front with Sasuke at the wheel. He was only steering with one hand, since the other was (in Naruto's pants) (kidding.) holding Naruto's.

Tension was thick in the air as Naruto walked hand in hand with Sasuke. Everyone stood by their lockers, openly whispering and glaring. Kabuto stood in their way and began chuckling. Sasuke began to feel less confident and more uncomfortable.

Naruto squeezed his hand slightly and smiled at him, which helped. The day was gonna be a long one.

_After a horrible week of fights, tormenting, numerous items targeting their heads and very few make out sessions..._

Tsunade called an assembly of all of the school outside. She stood with a mega phone in hand and a nasty glare on her face.

"Listen up! All of you! This school is supposed to represent the best of the best. And by the looks of it, we're doing a pretty crappy job!" Everyone stood uneasily.

"Would anyone mind clearing this up for me? Why has the entire school suddenly turned against two specific juniors? Hmm?" No one moved.

"Oh, don't tell me!" Sarcasm was about to be released. "They think they're better than all of you and became all cocky, so no one wants to hang out with them. Or maybe they're bullies and threw food all over you people and this is their punishment. Or maybe, just maybe, they confessed that they're homosexual and everyone here is so stuck up and homophobic that this seems to be perfectly fine!"

She turned around and waved an arm at several police cars. About 20 officers walked up around her and stood in a straight line.

"What you all decided to take a part in is a hate crime. Just to remind you, it's entirely illegal and can get you a nice spot in _jail._ These policemen have much more important things to do than arrest a school for such a crime. I can barely believe that any of you would stoop to such a level! I'm disgusted!"

The entire crowd began to quietly panic.

"Now, I've decided to give you guys a second chance. But you MUST change some things here. Rule number one: no more destructive, rude, abusive or any negative behavior at all because of someone's appearance, sexuality, religion or race. Rule number two: Learn to be an individual. I'm sure half of you normally wouldn't care at all about such things as this, but decided to do so since your "buddies" do! Think for yourself! And rule number three: Get back to class! Dismissed!"

The crowd quickly dashed like mice into the building, fearing the police with handcuffs and batons.

Sasuke was about to walk into his classroom when someone grabbed his shoulder. And it wasn't in an aggressive manner at all. He turned and saw it was Neji.

"Hey, listen. I'm sorry about all the shit that's been going on. Tsunade was right. You guys didn't do anything wrong but we still treated you like crap."

Sasuke smirked at him and held out his hand. Neji firmly grabbed it and they shook hands.

"Thanks."

A few people smiled at them and understood it was time to change this school around and get out of the box.

The following day, Sakura stood in front of the cafeteria with two large boxes. After taking a few deep breathes, she climbed on top of a table and got ready to shout.

"In honor of all those people out there who are going through hardships because of their sexuality, I have a few boxes here with pins to help show our support and to show the world we actually care!"

Gaara came up to her and pulled out one of the rainbow pins and stuck it to his shirt. She smiled brightly at his bravery.

"Actually, I'm bisexual. So I feel I really should be doing this."

"Gaara, I'm glad you decided to come out about it. No one should feel ashamed."

He smiled back at her.

Next came Tenten and Temari with Lee quickly catching up. Soon enough, even Ino grabbed one! And after her (Miss Popular), everyone in the cafeteria went to get one. Except Kabuto. He's still a turd.

In art class, Shino, Choji and Kiba made a huge banner that said, "Gay Pride" and got permission to hang it up by the front of the school.

Now things had finally changed. Three boxes were empty. Two with all the pins, and one that used to be the home of the homophobic.

Gay pride, man. Gay pride...

Epilogue

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Uhmm.. Remember when you told me you were gay?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well.."She began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt.

"Tell me already! I don't have all day."

"Uhm, you told me to tell you if I was planning on going out with a guy to tell you fiiiirrrsssttt...so I am."

"Who!?"

"Uhm, Haku. He kinda asked me out this morning."

"What'd you say to him!?"

"I said yes, but-"

"Sakuraaa!! I didn't check him out yet!"

"Check who out?" Naruto popped in. "Sasuke, you're checking out other people!?"

"No no no! Sakura promised me she'd let me know if she was going out or planning on going out with a guy so I could check him out to make sure he was okay for her! I'd never give you up for someone else, baka."

"Tch! Well I was just being concerned, teme."

"You guys! Stop arguing already! Man, sometimes I wonder how you two really are a couple." With that, she walked away, probably to meet Haku.

"So what really made you like me?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"I think the fact that you're really stubborn and so emo-ish."

Sasuke frowned. "You think I'm emo?"

"Emo-ish. Big difference there. Not emo. I don't think I could handle you being sad all the time." His lips covered up Sasuke's as they leaned back on the lockers in the empty school.

Kabuto's still a turd.

* * *

**Ahhhhh... Finished. Feels so good. The ending sucked. At least I think it did. As soon as I started typing about Tsunade and her speech, I was stuck. Yeah, so flame me aaaaaallllllll you want. Seriously, go ahead. **

Now, here's my plan for my next story!

**I'm gonna go with one of those overused plots this time. You know, stuck in a house, snowed in, things get interesting, blah blah blah. But it'll be AU and you'll never guess what Sasuke is! If you do, I'll dedicate it to you and stuff. So guess guess guess!!!**

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


End file.
